


"Liam, you are the light of Theo's life."

by orphan_account



Series: Thiam Shorts :) [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Awkwardness, Boys In Love, Broken Bones, Elevators, Engagement, Established Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Fluff and Humor, Good Friend Mason Hewitt, Good Theo Raeken, Idiots in Love, Liam Dunbar & Mason Hewitt Friendship, Liam Dunbar is a Softie, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Missions Gone Wrong, Mistakes, Romantic Face Punching, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Theo is finally proposing to Liam, but when Liam gets the wrong idea and makes a big mistake which renders Theo unable to string together a single sentence, who can we always count on to save the day?Mason fucking Hewitt that's who.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Thiam Shorts :) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767952
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	"Liam, you are the light of Theo's life."

**Author's Note:**

> hello. I have decided to do another one seeing how much I hate yesterdays, and how badly it flopped, so pretend that this was this weeks update instead. :) idk whether to delete the last one or not, thoughts? 
> 
> I hope this makes sense, um, it's based off of Aly and Winston's engagement scene in New Girl, which I thought would be cute to do with thiam.
> 
> Anyway, I hope it's ok, and that the idea comes through although it may seem rushed. :)
> 
> oh yeah, THANK YOU SM FOR THE SUPPORT GUYS! I know it's basically nothing, but my favourite fic reached over 100 kudos and I cried a lot. Thank you all so much :) it's barely any, but it's worth a lot to me, so thank you
> 
> I'll shut up now and let you get to reading 😌

“Theo. Calm down dude.” Mason rested a hand on his shoulder, which the young man immediately shrugged off. “It’s all going to be fine.”

“He’s going to say no.” Theo’s breath hitched and he began pacing up and down the room in his apartment he and Mason had convened in frantically, eyes glowing. “Oh my god he’s going to say no.” 

“Theo. Liam attaches himself to me like a koala every time you leave for longer than a day, and sometimes my clothes are like, fully drenched in his tears.” Mason laughed fondly, remembering that one time Liam had used up his entire stash of kleenex because Theo had gone to help Scott with something supernatural for less than thirty six hours. “I highly doubt that he’s going to say no. He’s far too clingy.” 

Today was the day. Theo was finally, finally asking Liam to marry him, and it was about time too, they’d been dating for four years now and were practically inseparable. A lot had happened in those four years: Scott and Malia had had their first son, Lydia and Stiles were happily married, and Mason and Corey had been engaged for nearly an entire year. So, everyone, and that means EVERYONE, had been anticipating either one of them popping the question any day now. But Theo had insisted on it being some massive, spectacular event, so that it was representative of their extraordinary (really complicated) love story. He also just really wanted Liam to say yes. He wasn’t sure what he’d do without his little wolf, his beacon of light. Liam had broken down a barrier in Theo he’d thought he’d needed, and he’d healed the pain that came alongside doing so. He was Theo’s everything, his anchor and the love of his life. He was also VERY good in bed, which was always a plus. 

“What if he doesn’t like the ring, or what if he’s busy later, or what if he actually secretly hates me and was only with me because of my dashing good looks?” Theo’s voice rose in a steady crescendo as his pacing gathered speed. Mason rolled his eyes at the last statement, but held back the snide remark he would’ve come back with due to the fact that this was a big day for his two best friends. Mason did admit to thinking that Theo’s plan was rather convoluted, and would most likely end in disaster, but Theo and Liam were both very much disastrous in their own ways, so it was fitting he guessed. That’s why they worked so well together. 

So, Theo’s plan. Theo had been toying with ideas on how to ask the big question for a solid year now, which was part of the reason he’d taken so long to propose. He’d wanted to go on a romantic trip, but Scott advised against it in case they were needed urgently. He’d wanted to cook him a nice, romantic, candle lit dinner, but then decided that it had to be more meaningful. He’d talked to Jenna, Lydia, and Mason for hours for inspiration, but got nowhere. In fact, thinking along the meaningful path had actually brought him to his final conclusion. Theo was going to propose in the least romantic spot possible. Beacon Hills Memorial. Specifically, in the elevator. The same elevator he’d first realised his feelings for the beta, the same elevator he’d made his first move on him. That wasn’t even the part of the plan that Mason was worried about though. What he was worried about, was how Theo planned to get his boyfriend there without telling him flat out that he was proposing to him, or sounding incredibly suspicious. His idea was a million times more suspicion inducing in Mason’s opinion, but did he have the heart to tell him now? Hell no. 

Liam wasn’t the brightest person that any of them knew. He barely knew how to work their microwave, and he definitely didn’t know anyone’s number off by heart. So, insisting that he be involved, because, that’s Nolan for you, Nolan was going to text Liam, with ID off, and tell him to meet this anonymous figure in the elevator at seven o’clock. Theo seemed optimistic, but Mason didn’t have high hopes that Liam wouldn’t freak the fuck out. Then again, as much as it annoyed Mason to admit, Theo knew Liam better than him, so if he had faith that this would work and not result in someone being fatally injured, then Mason would try his best to believe it too. Although, Theo didn’t seem very faithful right now.

“Theo. Look at me.” Mason stopped Theo by grabbing his broad shoulders, and met Theo’s glowing eyes with his dark brown ones. “Liam is my best friend. And I know he loves you more than anything in this world. So, man up, and go get ready. You look like shit.” Theo laughed, calmer, his eyes had returned to their normal emerald green.

“Thanks, Mase. For everything.” The chimera smiled and began making his way down the corridor to his and Liam’s room.

“No problem. I enjoy telling you you look shitty.” The human yelled back. “Nolan and I will text him now and we’ll be hiding in the hospital at seven too.” Theo held his thumb up in response before slamming the bedroom door behind him. “But if Nolan suggests we hide in the morgue I’m getting the fuck out of there as quick as I can.” He muttered the last bit to himself, and shuddered. Dead bodies were a massive no go on Mason’s list. And everyone else’s, he hoped. Although, who was he kidding, this was beacon Hills, everyone had dealt with their far share of dead bodies by now. 

~~

Buzz!

Liam’s phone vibrated loudly in his pocket as he walked to the dollar store. What? He liked their spring rolls, and they always had good deals on them too. Win win. He pulled it out, and then nearly dropped it as he read the message he’d received, eyes bugging out of his head. It was from an unknown number, and simply read: ‘Liam. Meet me at Beacon Hills Memorial at seven, in the elevator. Come alone.’ That was some creepy ass shit right there. Tucking his phone back in his pocket, he cursed under his breath. It was about quarter to seven, meaning that he’d have to leave now in order to be punctual. And that meant no spring rolls. Sad. It was also very suspicious, and he was likely about to be murdered, but you know, he’d been looking forward to those rolls. 

“If I die, someone better tell Theo that I love him, and that he should get the veggie rolls before they run out.” He muttered bitterly under his breath as he turned around and walked back to their truck, shaking his head. This had better be worth it.

~~

The drive felt far longer than fifteen minutes, as Liam’s focus left the spring rolls and shifted to the fact that he was about to get killed. There was no doubt about whether or not he was going, that was silly, but he still felt very on edge as he pulled into the parking lot. He would’ve called Theo, but he had explicitly been told to come alone, and he didn’t want to risk Theo getting hurt. Theo tended to sacrifice himself for Liam far more than the wolf felt comfortable with, so Liam would just have to deal with this on his own. Theo would’ve probably just laughed at him and told him to stop being such a pussy anyway.

He was confused as to why the parking lot actually had cars in it, seeing as the hospital was closed right now, due to them doing building work on the second floor. His step dad had given him a spare key to the front door though, so tentatively, breath shallow, Liam unlocked the front door and stepped inside. 

It was indeed the perfect murder location, everywhere echoed eerily and it was very dimly lit, perhaps only by candles, though he couldn’t see any. What could possibly go wrong, right? Liam tiptoed past the front desk, slowly and hunched over, praying silently that he wasn’t shaking too hard. All he’d wanted were some dollar store spring rolls, and now he was about to be murdered. Just his luck. The lights flickered warningly as he neared the elevator, and he jumped at seeing his reflection in the shiny floor. Get a grip Liam, he scolded himself, and pulled out his claws with a low growl. He could hear rustling in the elevator, and his stomach lurched. The last thing he’d said to Theo was ‘I hope they have the veggie ones’. The last words he’d ever said to his boyfriend were about the different flavours of spring rolls. Fitting. 

The rustling, it sounded like paper, grew louder and drew his attention back to the situation at hand. He took a deep, steadying breath, and pushed the elevator button. After what felt like a tense eternity, the doors opened, and there was a massive, shadowy figure, leaning, looming over him. Liam screamed (at a very manly pitch, of course), and punched this mysterious figure on the nose hard as he could, the power he possessed in his supernatural form causing his victim to fall to the ground with a moan. A moan that sounded all too familiar. Fuck. THEO?! 

~~

Theo grinned as he heard the front doors swing open from inside the elevator. There he was, the love of Theo’s life. His best friend, his boyfriend, and in a minute, fiancé. All previous doubts vanished completely. The chimera had never felt happier as he read over his speech again, all decked out in a nice purple suit, surrounded by candles he’d dotted sporadically around the elevator and the fairy lights he’d strung up, waiting for the doors to open and Liam’s beautiful blue eyes to fill with tears as he took everything in. Liam cried at UP, so he was definitely going to cry at this. Or at least, Theo hoped so. Mason and Nolan were waiting in the surgery room next door, and it all seemed to be going to plan. So far. That is, until the elevator doors finally opened, his eardrums shattered, and everything went black. 

~~

“Shit. Shit shit shit.” Liam cursed, falling to his knees beside an unconscious Theo, who was clutching some sort of paper, trying not to laugh. How had he not recognised his scent? “Theo?!” his eyes scanned the room desperately, and then, he paused, his eyes filled with tears. This was actually so cute. The elevator glowed with the warm light of the gorgeous candles Theo had dotted around, and there were breath-taking strings of lights dangling from the walls. It was beautiful. Mesmerising. And so was Theo, who was still slumped on the floor, blood trickling down his face. What was going on again? 

“Hello? Theo, it’s me!” He yelled into his boyfriend’s ear and kissed him lightly, all over his pretty face. “I’m so sorry, but you scared the shit out of me.” He laughed despite himself, and this seemed to wake Theo up at least. Liam sighed in relief, but what came out of his boyfriend’s mouth next wasn’t English in any way, shape or form. 

“Hugubuda?”

“Oh shit dude.” Liam’s head snapped round as Mason and Nolan ran into the elevator. When had they gotten here? Why was anyone here? What was going on? “Oh no.” Mason whistled through his teeth. Liam stood up again, leaving a wincing Theo to remain on the floor, waving around that elusive piece of paper he was clutching so desperately.

“I didn’t mean to, I-“ he stopped himself at the amused look on Nolan’s face. “Actually, would either of you care to explain what the fuck’s going on? I mean, this is really cute and romantic and all, but I’m like, very confused.” Theo shook his head vigorously at Mason who had opened his mouth to explain, and proceeded to try speak again, though instead he looked like he was about to throw up everywhere. Whatever Theo had been plotting, it sure seemed like it was going to plan. Not. 

“Take th-the page Mason. You can d-do it.” The moaning chimera thrust his piece of paper into the humans hands, who looked at him incredulously. Liam still didn’t know what was so special about this paper. He took a second to observe the current situation again. Theo was in a smart, now very wrinkled, purple suit, blood dripping down his face, slumped on the floor, Liam was in a t shirt and jeans, and they were stood in an elevator. Four young men, plus a bunch of candles and fairy lights. For someone who had seen and been in more weird situations he’d thought possible, this was definitely one of the weirdest.

“Ok, this is about to get real awkward.” Mason blushed furiously, but a grimacing Theo just nodded at him. He probably, definitely couldn’t read anything right now, not when he was struggling to string out a full sentence. Liam felt bad, this had been so sweet and he’d ruined it. “I knew this plan was going to flop Theo. Ok, here we go.” Mason cleared his throat and began to read.

“Liam, you are the light of Theo’s life. And he loves you.” Liam’s eyes watered again, and Nolan stifled a laugh. “This feels so weird. Anyway, every morning he wakes up beside you and you shoot him one of those award winning smiles his insides melt, and he feels like flying.” Mason wrinkled his nose and stared at the now sitting up chimera. “That’s so corny dude.”

“Keep going Mase.” Liam laughed wetly as he sat down beside Theo and rested his head on the older man’s shoulder. “I think it’s adorable.”

“Ok, um. Theo couldn’t imagine his life without you. Without you he’d, well he wouldn’t even be here, he’d be in hell. You brought him back, you had faith in him when no one else did. And you forgave him when no one else did. You taught him to be a better person, you inspired him. And you still do, every day. He can’t fathom how on earth he was deemed lucky enough to get even a second chance with you, let alone date you. Everyone says this, but he truly is the luckiest man on earth. You- Oh my god Theo I can’t say that. Ew.” Mason grimaced and Nolan peered over his shoulder, curiosity sparked. He immediately regretted doing so. 

“I’ll tell you later.” Theo winked and Liam chuckled fondly as he winced again. 

“Sure T.” He kissed his cheek and entwined their hands. “Keep going Mason.”

“And people say Corey and I are bad, wow. Sorry, anyway, Theo has only spent four years of his life with you, but every day he’s fallen deeper in love. And he doesn’t ever want to be apart again. So, Liam Dunbar, will you do the honour of making Theo here,” Mason gestured at the two of them respectively and Liam’s heart pounded so fast he thought it may implode, “the happiest man alive in spending the rest of your life with him? Wow. That was cheesy.” 

“Yes!” Liam ignore Mason and squealed, hugging his bloody boyfriend tightly. So that had been his big plan. He needed work on the whole ‘not making Liam think he’s trying to kill him’ thing, and Liam needed to work on the whole ‘not beating up his fiancé’ thing, but apart from that it had been perfect. And it had all been in that goddamn elevator too, not to mention the fact he'd broken Theo's nose again. It was just so them. “I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life.”

“Awww.” Nolan smiled in the background and Mason wiped away tears. What an unconventional proposal that had been. Much like their relationship in fact. 

“I habe a wing too.” Theo explained nasally, his nose had healed by now, but the blood still clogged his nostrils. He pulled out a ebony black box and opened it with a struggle. A golden band lay on a small cushion, and engraved on the inside, a small wolf. Liam choked back tears as he slid it on his finger. “Too cheesy?”

“Perfect. This has all been perfect.” Liam kissed him gently, Theo tasted of blood and familiarity. His heart was so full he thought it would burst. “Now how about getting some spring rolls as celebration?” He whispered and Theo grinned, eyes brimming with happy tears.

“Sounds perfect baby wolf.” He whispered back, still very nasally, nuzzling his forehead against his fiancé’s. “And I’m sorry I sounded like a serial killer over text.” 

“I totally told Theo he was going to scare the shit out of Liam.” Mason hissed at Nolan, who just shrugged. “That was so awkward.”

“It was cute!” Nolan protested.

“To you, yeah. It was ridiculously awkward for me.” Mason shook his head, “I need to bleach my eyes.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are highly appreciated :)


End file.
